


You Wanted To See Me Miss?

by RonisGirlSQ



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-13 14:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16019606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonisGirlSQ/pseuds/RonisGirlSQ
Summary: Principle/Student AU.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sammie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammie/gifts).



> This was written for my beautiful best friend Sammie. I hope you enjoy darling, and that this is what you were looking for.

The heavy wood door slowly swung open in front of the young blonde woman. The barest of touches to the handle had it swiftly clicking open. This was the fourth time this week she found herself standing in front of Principal Mill’s secretary. This time though, she had been summoned. She didn’t think she’d done anything wrong, but it was hard to tell with the way she acted most days. 

Not even bothering to look away from whatever it was she was typing Kathryn pointed to seat next to the closed glass door. The embossed name plate reading Principal and glinting in the early afternoon sun. “Take a seat Emma, I will let her know you are here shortly.”

Taking a deep breath Emma sat slowly. Contemplating making a break for the door and running as far, and as fast as she could. Before she could make that a reality though, her phone buzzed in her back pocket. 

Principal M.I.L.F: If you so much as think about running out of this office, I will hunt you down and your punishment will be much more severe, dear.

Rolling green eyes looked at the screen of her phone. Contemplating her response. 

Me: You may as well be prepared, already contemplating it. Besides with those ‘fuck-me’ heels, I’d outrun you before you even got fully out of your office.

Hearing a chuckle through the closed door, Emma smirked to herself. Taking her backpack off her back, she sat it at her feet. Unzipping it, she pulled out her notebook and pencil. Black framed glasses sliding down her nose. Fixing them, she sit up again before flipping to her newest story. Reading through the paragraphs she’s already written, Emma begins to fill in the blanks. The short story coming together quickly in her mind. 

Time seems to speed up, lost in thought as she is. She’s startled almost an hour later when the office door opens and Principle Mill’s herself steps out. She doesn’t spare the blonde a glance, instead she focuses on her secretary. “Kathryn dear, why don’t you take lunch now. I’ll deal with Miss. Swan now.”

“Of course, Principle Mills. Thank You.” Kathryn says with a genuine smile towards her friend. Having grown up together the two older women were close. The best of friends. “Would you like me to bring you something back Reg?”

“No thank you Kat,” Regina smiled. “I brought lunch with me today.”

Nodding the older blonde collected her purse, “Would you like something Emma?”

Swallowing thickly, Emma blushed from the sudden attention. “No thank you.” She whispered shyly. Earning a chuckle from Kathryn.”

“She’s too cute,” Kathryn cooed before leaving the office, leaving the older brunette alone with Emma. 

There was an amused chuckle, before a curt ‘come along dear’. Emma hastened to follow. Shoving her things back into her bag before the glass door could be closed in her face. When Emma looked up from zipping her bag closed, Principle Mills was sitting on top of her desk. One leg crossed over the other. The pencil skirt she was wearing leaving a tantalizing view of olive toned thighs. Not being able to look anywhere but that, Emma found herself tripping over her own two feet. 

Ignoring the embarrassed flush creeping across pale cheeks, Regina pointed to the chair in front of her. “Please take a seat.”

Promptly doing as told, Emma once again set her bag at her feet. Keeping her head bowed and waiting for the reprimand she knew was about to start. 

“You have been in my office three times this week alone. It’s only Thursday. Why are you always getting in trouble and being sent to my office, Miss Swan?”

Feeling her blush deepen, Emma bit her lip and shrugged her shoulders. Not wanting to admit the real reason as to why she has been acting out at school. She may be 18 but she was no fool to actually think that Principle Mills would appreciate the reason why she was being sent to her office nearly every day for the past 2 years. They were on a first name basis with each other half the time. Emma had been given permission to do so, so long as she quiet being sent to her office so much. 

“Emma,” It was spoken in a soft voice. Laced with fondness. “Look at me dear.” Regina implored. When she was finally graced with the beautiful features she’d come to adore, Regina leaned forward just a little bit. “Tell me what’s going on. Why does this keep happening?”

Being used to seeing the blonde nearly everyday, Regina knew this was something else entirely different. She was hoping that it was the same as what she was thinking, dare she even say hoping for. She’d noticed Emma Swan the morning she’d greeted the students of the school with a quick lecture, when she’d become Principle nearly 3 years ago now. She’d been standing in front of the stage. Pacing back and forth as she talked about herself, and what her hopes for the school were. Emma had been sitting in the front row, the last seat, in one of the darker parts of the room. She’d had the same notebook open, it looked as though she was doodling as she waited for the boring lady to quit speaking. 

A few days later, Kathryn had buzzed and told her that Emma Swan was waiting to be seen by her. She was just getting off the phone with the teacher who had sent the student to her. Telling Kathryn to send her in, she had been surprised to see the young blonde again so soon. She had been even more surprised when she had asked what Emma thought her expectations where, that she had quoted her word for word of the speech she had given. When asked, Emma had explained that she had been listening the entire time, and was merely occupying her hands, as she has a tendency to fidget when she was nervous. 

Thus these little meetings continued on till present day. Coming back to herself, she focused once more on the young blonde. Seeing her still with her head bowed and blonde curls obscuring her face. Slipping from her perch, Regina crouched in front of Emma and gently used her thumb and index finger to tilt Emma’s chin up so she’d finally meet her eyes. “There much better,” she murmured. “Now tell me dear, what’s going on. Why do we keep meeting like this?”

Biting her lip, Emma stared into brown orbs. Closing her eyes in resignation. She didn’t want to lie to the woman. She’d fallen hopelessly in love with her the minute she heard the new Principle speak. The husky quality of her voice enthralling her from the very first word. “Ma-maybe, I do it as an ex-excuse to see you Principle Mills.” Emma whispered. Stuttering over the words. Scared beyond belief that she would lose this perfect woman. 

Softening with a soft blush and beaming smile, Regina met the shy gaze of the young blonde. “Emma,” she whispered, “Really?”

Noticing the blush and smile, Emma felt her confidence soar. Instead of word, Emma slowly leaned forward. Closing the small distance between them. One pale hand caressing the outside of an olive thigh, the other slipping along a jaw, coming to rest on a high cheekbone. Not thinking twice she pressed pale pink lips, to ruby red plump lips. A content sigh leaving her mouth. 

Recorporating, Regina’s heart raced. Happy beyond belief that she wasn’t alone in this. She’d fallen in love with the young woman gradually. Having spent many meetings talking to Emma and getting to know her. Sliding lips against each others, Regina brought Emma closer to her body. “If this is what you wanted, all you had to do was let me know.” She whispered against Emma’s lips, an answering hum, all she got before they were passionately kissing once more.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some NSFW. Requested by Amanda on the sq fb page. I hope you enjoy this dear ;)

It seemed as though they had came to an understanding. Emma behaving in class once more and no longer being sent to the Principal's office. She still made daily trips to see the woman, but it was on her own free will. 

Today she was sneaking into the office to leave Regina a small gift. She knew that the Principle was in a meeting with the other teachers. She’d planned it around this time. The end of the school day. It was also Friday, and the teachers had suggested a weekly meeting with the Principle to have these meetings to discuss concerns. 

Waving at Kathryn as she passed, she quickly ran through the glass door and closed it behind herself. Setting to work, she knew she had about ten minutes before Regina would return. She sat her bag down under the desk and pulled out the plain white envelope. It was a hand drawn picture of the woman herself. Slipping it under her keyboard, before she made her way to the coffee cart that was situated in the corner of the room. 

Automatically Emma began to prepare a steaming mug of coffee for the woman she had fallen in love with. Once it was finished she carried it carefully over to the desk and situated it next to the computer.

Sudden voices just outside of the closed door startle Emma. She can hear Kathryn trying to tell Regina to wait before going into her office, but then another voice joins that has Emma freezing in place. 

“Just five minutes of your time Regina, that’s all I need.” Robin pleaded. Looking between the two woman. 

“Fine, come in.” Regina says.

Hearing the handle begin to turn, Emma scrambles beneath Regina’s desk. Thanking anyone who will listen that the desk has a back to it and she won’t be caught. Pushing her bag all the way to the back, Emma presses herself as close to the side of the desk as possible, wanting to stay out of view. 

“Thank You for your time Regina. I promise this won’t take long.” Robin says with an arrogant smirk. 

Already knowing what the man wants, Regina rolls her eyes with her back turned towards him. Striding around her desk she take a seat and scoots her chair closer. Crossing her legs. “It’s Principle Mills to you Mr. Loskey, don’t make me tell you that again.”

“Of course Principle Mills,” Robin says with a sweet smile. 

“Now what is it that you wanted to discuss with me?”

As soon as those gorgeous legs had bracketed her in, Emma had to put a hand across her mouth to keep from gasping out loud. She had dreamed about these legs on more than one occasion and now it was like one of her dreams was becoming a reality. 

“Come to dinner with me tonight,” Robin said confident that she wouldn’t decline him. 

“Excuse me?” Regina asked in surprise. The cocky man leaning on her desk. 

“Have dinner with me tonight,” He repeated. “We have something Regina, I know you can feel the connection between us.”

Rolling her eyes at the mans audacity, Emma smirks when she gets a naughty idea. Slowly moving closer, Emma gently places her hands on Regina’s calf. Uncrossing her legs.

Jumping at the sudden touch, Regina bangs her knee against the bottom of her desk. Brown eyes glancing down to catch green. With a sudden intake of breath she quickly snaps her eyes back up to the man that’s about to walk around the edge of her desk. “No, stay where you are.” 

Freezing in place, Robin looks at Regina with concern. “Are you alright?”

“Yes, yes, just a spasm.” She says breathily. Emma’s soft touch running up and down her legs distracting her. 

Emma smirks to herself and slowly spread Regina’s legs apart. The dress she was wearing polling up towards her hips. This time a quiet whimper escaping when she catches a glimpse of black lace. 

Hearing the quiet reaction Regina smirks to herself. “I will not be going anywhere with you Mr. Loskey.” She says, keeping her eyes on the man. Slowly she spread her legs more, wanting to give Emma more of a show. “I don’t know how many times I need to remind you of that? I don’t date my co-workers.” She places her hands in her lap, making sure they are hidden from view, and beckoned Emma close with a quirked index finger. 

Ignoring the conversation for now, Emma scooted even closer. Biting her bottom lip as she leaned her head close and began to trail light kisses up an olive toned thigh. Stopping when she got to a prominent hip bone. Nipping at it playfully. 

Stifling a gasp, Regina cleared her throat. Not really paying attention to what Robin was saying anymore. All her focus on the wonderful sensation that her beautiful blonde was causing to shoot through her body. 

“It’s just one date, no one else will have to know.” He concluded, eyeing the distracted woman in front of him. “Are you sure you’re alright?”

Smirking Emma quickly buried her face into Regina’s lace covered sex. Inhaling deeply before taking a long slow swipe over the covered pussy. 

Unable to quiet the gasp this time, Regina quickly grabbed a fist full of blonde curls. Holding the young woman in place. “I-I am fine. Just leg cramps. If you would please excuse me. The answer is still no.”

Huffing in irritation, Robin finally takes the hint. Leaving the office without another word. 

Emma smirks against a olive thigh, nipping at the flesh. She sucks gently at the smooth skin. 

Quickly scooting her chair back, Regina looks down at the blonde between her legs. Groaning loudly at the vision before her. Emma Swan on her knees, so close to where she needed her the most was a beautiful sight. “Fuck Emma,”

Flicking her eyes up to meet brown, Emma winks. “Yes Miss?” 

“Stop teasing me,” Regina growls out. Hand tightening in the hair in her closed fist. 

“Yes Miss,” Emma mumbles before ripping the lace away from her prize. Quickly diving in. Lapping gently against swollen folds. Moaning her approval of Regina’s delicious taste coating her tongue.

Spreading her legs wider, Regina’s head falls back at the first stroke of a warm wet tongue against her. “Oh,” she whimpers, gently letting go of curls and running soft fingers through them. Settling her hand against the nape of a pale neck. Encouraging but not demanding. Yet, at least.

Smiling against smooth bare flesh, Emma quickly finds the sweet little nub poking out at the top of Regina’s intimate area. Sweetly kissing it before sucking it between her lips. Emma brings two fingers up and positions them at Regina’s opening, probing gently and coating them in the wetness that is gathering there. 

“Yess,” Regina hisses. “Please darling, inside me.”

Complying quickly, Emma pushing inside. Moaning at the tight clinging heat that surrounds her fingers. Regina’s walls sucking them in as deeply as she can go, and contracting. 

“Oh, Gods.”

Chuckling around Regina’s clit, Emma hums. Sending tingles shooting all over Regina’s undulating body. Reaching up with her free hand, she palms a dress covered breast. Squeezing and pinching the nipple she can feel even through the layer of clothes. 

Regina quickly brings her hand up to cover Emma’s. Entwining their fingers and clinging to her. “You feel so good. I’m so close my darling.”

Picking her up pace Emma sucks vigorously at the straining bundle of nerves still inside her mouth. Quick fingers already picking up speed, she goes just a little more roughly before curling up and pressing against the spongy spot on Regina’s front wall. 

Sucking in a quick breath, Regina has no time to cover her mouth before she’s screaming out her release. Emma’s name becoming a chant as she convulses. Walls squeezing the fingers deep inside of her. “Shit, Fuck, Emma.” She whispers incoherently. “Come up here.”

Pulling her fingers out gently, she sucks them between parted lips to clean them off before climbing out from under the desk. She quickly straddles Regina’s legs and brings their lips together in a sweet kiss. “Hello,” She whispers shyly. 

“Hi Darling,” Regina whispers back. Gently running her fingers through mussed hair. “What am I going to do with you, hm?” She questions. “That was naughty.”

Smirking Emma grinds her hips down against Regina’s. Bringing the older womans hands down and to her ass. “I can think of a few things,” she murmurs. 

Lightly slapping the ass under her hands, Regina chuckles darkly. “Mmm, so can I. How about we take this home, my love?”

“Yes please.” Emma says before capturing Regina’s lips in a passionate kiss.


End file.
